freezing fate
by goldenmonkeywarrior
Summary: cupid has been on the run for a long time. why? you ask. well, it's not easy avoiding someone you've never met (a.k.a Jack frost) while at the same time constantly running from an immortal nightmare in a dress (Pitch) and then there's the ever annoying secret service
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the discovery

_It was a beautiful lonely night on the beach in Venice, Italy. The stars were twinkling like mini diamonds in the sky as a woman walked across the beach selling flowers to the few young couples that where there._ _As the woman started to pack up her flowers and head home the wind blew a single red rose out of her hand and off__into the night. Now this was the last rose the young lady had so of course she chased after it. _ _So intent on getting her last, precious flower, she chased it right into the chest of a young man who just came back from surfing. The woman blushed a deep shade of red that rivaled her roses and backed away whispering apologies to the young surfer who was also blushing. The young man however, stopped her with a quick and assuring smile then introduced himself._ _Unbeknownst to the humans, they were being spied upon from a nearby streetlamp. Soft, intelligent lilac eyes gazed at the couple. The teenager flipped her dark pink hair over her shoulder and started to float away. When Cupid saw the special light surrounding the humans__beginning to turn a lovely pink, she smiled to herself and turned to fly away, thinking 'My work here is done.'_

**Meanwhile in the U.S. Jack Frost was busy spreading snow and causing mischief in the streets of Burgess. Since kids could see him now he stopped by more often. It had been only six years since the Guardians defeated Pitch and in that time Jamie had grown into quite a handsome young man.**

**To Jack, Jamie was his little brother and a best friend. He laughed to himself, remembering the one time Jamie brought him to school to cheat on a test and the other time he confessed his feelings for a girl in his science class.**

**The brilliant colors of the northern lights snapped him out of his reverie. **

"**Guess that means I gotta go" he said to himself and prepared to fly. **

"**That you do mate," said a thickly Australian accented voice, stopping Jack from taking off.**

**Jack whipped around with a smirk on his face and staff ready. **

"**It's been a while bunny, what brings you here" he said rather pleasantly. **

**Bunnymund pointed to the moon "That" he said with a low growl. Then with a quick two thumps of his foot the ground opened up to swallow both him and Jack whole. Nothing remained of their passage but a small flower.**

** Being used to the tunnels by now, Jack simply went with the flow. Before**** he knew it he was sitting at the feet of North himself. **

"**Greetings Jack" said the usually jolly Russian. His crossed arms and angry tone suggested that he was anything but cheerful.**

**Jack let the smile fade off of his face. "What is it this time?" he asked, slightly worried.**

"**Did you know, Jack we had a Guardian disappear around two hundred years ago?"**

"**No."**

"**Well, her name was Cupid and Everyone spirit or guardian adored her. She was the prettiest thing, too. For decades, we looked every chance we got, scouring every place on the globe but we never found her.**

"**Eventually we got too busy to look. Now, we hear rumors that there has been somebody spotted matching her description in Venice. We need you to go bring her back****." **

**Said North.**

"**But I'm busy to why should I have to be the one to look for this girl?" asked the slightly confused jack. "Well you see jack," North started. "we just received knowledge that Cupid disappeared 200 years ago because of you" he finished with his voice sounding more angered bye the minute. To say Jack was shocked would be the understatement of the year. "But I've never even met her before how could I have caused her disappearance" he said.**

"**she's been avoiding you…and pitch," exclaimed North. "pitch wants to use cupid to cover the world in fear and you're the only one that can protect her," added Bunny. " "Wait what?" said Jack getting impatient. "I'll explain this one," said Bunny. He cleared his throat and began.**

**Rewind 200 years**

**There was a beautiful wedding going on in (you can imagine where as long is it involves palm trees) the sun was setting and the moon was already out and shining brightly, cupid was sitting in a palm tree listening to the young couple say there vows as a warm breeze danced through her long pink hair. "This never gets old," she said to herself with a gentle smile. She let out a happy squeak at the newlyweds kissed and took their first steps together in marriage. Just as she started to fly away M.i.M. called to her by shinning his light on her back. (Of coarse for cupid this wasn't weird at all because he talked to her quite often due to the fact that moonlight was often involved with love.) "What's goin on Manny," she said with a big smile as she greeted her old friend. As soon as those words left her mouth M.I.M used his light to form pictures of three things, which were Pitch, a strange design, and Jack Frost. "M.i.M say what?" she said looking at the moon with disbelief filling her lavender eyes to the brim. The moonlight made those images again and she could only shake her head in disbelief. "But pitch has been on my case since forever ago and I've dealt with it just fine," she said. The images only continued which meant that M.I.M wasn't going to change his mind.**

"**well then I'm sorry Manny but I'm not going to do this," she said defiantly. "if Jack Frost never meets me then I wont have to marry him," she said to herself. Cupid sighed then spread her wings and took off into the night**

**Back to the present**

"**we searched high and low for that girl but we never did find her," said Bunny with a sigh. "And now might be your only chance to bring her back" added North**

"**okaaay," said Jack sounding bored "but what makes you think that I…" but jack never finished his sentence because North took a picture of her out of his pocket and showed it to him. Lets just say Jacks jaw practically hit the floor**

**(hehe cliffy I wonder whats gonna happen next)**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack Frost may have been the guardian of fun and a protector of children but he was still an immortal teenage boy with crazy hormones.

He observed the picture of the girl in his hands with a light blush on his face.

She had long dark pink hair as well as beautiful dark lilac eyes; she had an hourglass figure and a strange tattoo on her chest. (Well actually like right below her collar bone.) Upon closer observation it was a snowflake tattoo.

"Why does she have that?" asked Jack pointing at the tattoo. "Have what?" answered North looking at the picture and seeing nothing. Wondering what Jack was pointing at Bunny made his way over to the two guardians. " I'm afraid we don't see it mate," said Bunny thinking Jack was just seeing things. "It's the tattoo right under her collar bone," said Jack getting annoyed. "WHAT," yelled an enraged North taking the picture from Jack trying to find the tattoo he spoke of. Bunny's eyes seemed to bug out of his skull in realization "North," said the equally angered Bunny. "You know as well as I do why we're not seein that tattoo Snowflake's talkin about." Jack looked at the two legendary guardians and raised an eyebrow. "What's going on," he said sounding dead serious.

Bunnymund cleared his throat and eyed North who looked like he was about to explode.

North shook his head but Bunny had already decided to tell all. "Jack" he began and took a deep breath "the mark that you see means that the two of you are now connected eternally." Jack just about fell over in shock.

"Wait a minute, I'm too young to get…"

He looked upon the picture once more." Tell me more," he said. "Well here's the thing mate, you didn't mark her" said Bunny. "Manny did" and for the second time that day Jack Frost's jaw hit the floor.

It took a few minutes for Jack to get is mind back together but when he did it came back with a vengeance. "WHEN DID HE DO THAT?" Jack exploded. "EXACTLY 200 YEARS AGO!" North countered with a fierce anger in his voice that could make the nightmare king pee his pants. Jack could only watch in utter terror as the pissed Russian stormed out of the room. "You'll have to forgive him mate, when Cupid disappeared it broke his heart," Bunnymund said his voice full of sorrow.

"In fact it broke all our hearts" he sighed.

Jack looked at Bunny and suddenly felt very ashamed for his outburst earlier. "She meant a lot to you didn't she," he said.

A small tear escaped Bunnymund's eye but he quickly wiped it away. "North found her asleep in a tree shortly after she was turned by M.I.M. and brought her back to the pole.

She was like a daughter to him. She got away with everything to, the little bugger. I'm telling you if you caught her with a hand in the cookie jar just one look at her er' big ol' eyes and all would be forgiven but that was only if we could catch her first the little speed demon."

Bunny's eyes were threatening to spill over with tears now. He sat down in a nearby chair and wiped his eyes.

"Then I don't believe it," said Jack. Bunnymund looked at him quizzically. "That story you told me about her leaving just because she didn't want to marry me, I don't think that it would have made her just disappear like that. There's gotta be something else," he finished.

At that Bunnymund shot out of his chair. "Right you are mate, defiant as she could be she would never just do that to us," he said composure fully regained. "Then I'll do it," said Jack "can you drop me off in Venice?" Bunny nodded and prepared to open a portal but stopped "I swear if I didn't hate you much I'd hug you mate" and then they were gone.

Now to Cupid

The sun had just set in Venice Italy and a local high school was hosting its prom night. Couples where dancing and others where enjoying the view. The prom was being held in a park that was covered in greenery. There was a little cobblestone pathway that led people from the sidewalk next to the street all the way to the party and beyond. Everywhere there wasn't a path was filled with grass or flowers of some sort all the way up to

The party, which was under the biggest tree in the park. There was a little dance floor on the grass and a disco ball hanging from one of the tree branches. All the seniors of that year were laughing and dancing away. There was one particular couple that seemed to be in their own world as they danced a short distance away from the party. They were in a little patch of grass and both were barefoot. The moon was shining brightly on them as they kissed and laughed. Cupid was watching from a nearby tree and giggling to herself. Oh, how she loved prom nights. Jumping from the tree Cupid decided she was going to party as well. You see many years ago because so many people believe in love Cupid was seen by almost everyone, but because of the few people that couldn't see her there where a lot of problems. So to fix it Man in Moon gave cupid a human form so that she could be seen as she pleased and go unseen when needed. However that has also caused its own problems. Because of one tiny slip up about 10 years ago the worlds very own secret service agents have been tracking her down everywhere she went thinking she was some sort of weapon. Cupid laughed to herself thinking about how if north found out he wouldn't let her leave the Pole for a good 50 years.

When she reached the party her wings had turned into a tattoo on her back and her clothes turned into a sparkling mint green prom dress just for the occasion. (As for the dress style, think Jessica rabbit.) Her long pink hair was now pined up in a bun with some loose strands on the right side. Like usual she went to the punch table and waited for a nice young man to ask her to dance, which only took about two minutes.

"Excuse me?" a voice came from behind her. Cupid turned her head to see if the comment was directed to her.

A tall young man wearing a white tux leaned across the punch table. His black silk bowtie hung from his collar over an etched crystal punch bowl filled with chilling red liquid.

Cupid's eyes followed the loose hanging tie up to the face of the speaker.

Usually, Cupid could sort the people in a room and make a match for each of them in a matter of minutes but as she smiled at the young man she realized that a match for him would require some thought.

Intrigued by the challenged Cupid raised he perfectly formed eyebrows, "Yes?"

The young man flashed a dazzling smile right back at her. "That's an interesting tattoo. I've never seen anything like it before. It's different than the typical angel wings girls get these days.

"Oh, believe me, you won't ever see another set of wings like these." She said, turning fully to face him.

Now it was his turn raise his brows. "Why is that?"

"These wings were designed just for me."

The young man smiled showing perfectly straight white teeth. He looked straight into her violet eyes "Are you with a date?"

Cupid giggled, "No, you?"

He shook his head. "Don't move," he said. He walked around to her side of the table and offered her is hand. "May I have this dance?"

Cupid placed her delicate hand in his palm. A slow song played as they joined the other couples on the dance floor under the stars.

Jack hid behind a tree and watched as his betrothed swayed in the arms of another man. Rage began to build in his chest at the thought of that man's hands on Cupids waist. But as the couple turned, Jack noticed a glimmer of something that caught a reflection of light coming from the mirrored disco ball. The glimmer came from behind Cupids dance partner's ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Being around for 300 years Jack Frost had seen some pretty epic things in his life but this scene by far took the cake.

The gleam that he saw earlier came from a strange man walking towards Cupid. Judging by the dart gun in the strange man's hands he figured they both had the same target.

As the dance ended Mr. man as jack decided to call him came up behind Cupid and pointed his gun at her back. "Come with me," he whispered in her ear and started to drag her away from the party. What happened next really threw Jack for a loop.

One minute he was watching his future lover being dragged away then the next Cupid turned on Mr. man and kicked him right up the face (yes you heard me UP the face. Think f it as an uppercut with her foot) and took off through the crowd of people that had gathered to watch. Only Jack's keen eye saw his betrothed (chosen mate) disappear behind a tree. She literally vanished. A trick she had perfected over the last few centuries. Jack knew that parlor trick only too well as he'd used it himself on occasion. But he wasn't about to let Cupid get away from him that easily. He watched the tuxedo-clad agent compose himself and report the blunder to his superiors through a walkie-talkie.

Jack looked into the mirrored disco-ball. Just as he suspected, it reflected a rose colored hue behind the DJ booth. "Two can play this game," he whispered as he turned into and cool mist and went after her.

Cupids P.O.V.

When she finally landed in a meadow a safe distance away from the prom Cupid changed back to her spirit form. Instead of a tattoo she had beautiful silver wings that looked as if they were glowing in the moonlight, and her prom dress changed from the green dress into an outfit that consisted of simple kaki short shorts, a red silk tube-top with white dragons on it, and a beautiful silver hoop earring to top it off. The tie holding her bun together disappeared and her pink locks tumbled down to her mid-back like a waterfall. Enjoying the fact that she got away from the secret service agent so easily Cupid let out a loud, "HELL YEAH" and did a fist pump. Her excitement was cut short when a cold arm wrapped itself around her waist and a low husky voice whispered a, "guess who" in her ear. As she was turned around to face this new enemy the next words to leave her mouth was a very flabbergasted, "oooooh shit"

"You!" she shouted. Being more angry than afraid Cupid didn't miss a beat. "What are you doing here?"

Cupid backed away from Jack keeping her eyes on his every move while she planned her escape route. "I'm not going to let you take me away and try to enslave me to a life of wedded misery. I have plans you know, and they don't include you Jack Frost.

"Whoa there!" said Jack, grabbing her arm in effort to keep her from leaving "It's ok I only want to talk" Cupid wretched her arm away from Jack. " Just want to talk my disappearing, form changing butt," she said, (come on we all know he wasn't planning on just talking to her.) "Now if you don't mind I have lots more places to go. Gotta spread the love," she added turning to run. And in an instant she was gone.

Jacks POV

Jack smiled, thinking of the tracking device he'd planted on her. She may hate him now, but she'd thank him for it later.

He knew Cupid was smart and fast; he'd just have to stay one step ahead playing faster and smarter. Judging from her defense tactics she could defiantly take care of herself in most situations, but, _most_, wasn't going to be good enough for this one.

Jack pulled a small globe out of his pocket. This globe was very similar to the one at the pole, but unlike North's this globe only showed one glowing pink dot headed for Paris. "Of course she'd be headed for the city of love," he said to himself and shot into the air.

UNKNOWN

He had seen it all, the prom, the agent, Jack, and the fear that passed through Cupids eyes at the sight of him. This was all to good.

Silenty plotting to himself the man sat on a nearby rock and looked at the moon.

Now to cupid

Cupid promised herself she wouldn't let Jack, the Secret Service, or anyone get that close to her again.

She celebrated her escape with the promise to connect six new couples before midnight.

" I love Paris!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Hmmm, now who's first? The skinny guy wearing a skullcap with the super model, or the café waiter with the street artist? Cupid pointed her arrow and let it fly.


	4. chap 4

3 weeks later

The lights of the broken down beach club moved to their own beat as the dance floor occupants moved to "thrift shop". Sweat glistened on the bodies of many spirits grinding and just plain dancing. Among these various spirits cupid was dancing with the spirit of temptation. (heh-heh) But, the lovely feeling didn't last. A dark and menacing cloud floated around the dance floor, squeezing the joy out of the event. People gasped, some cried. Cupid instinctively cloaked herself looking around for the cause of the depressing gloom that surrounded them all. "This cant be good."

Pitch erupted from the cloud causing all the young spirits to take a cautionary step back. "Where are you?" he murmured from the air as his eyes scanned the room for a certain pink haired love spirit. His feet touched the ground and it sounded like a crack of thunder.

Cupid shuddered.

"I can smell your fear, little one." Said Pitch, "Come out, come out where ever you are."

The crowd remained a deadly silent. Deciding that now would be a good time to make her great escape cupid (still invisible) yelled out in a loud voice, "EVERYBODY RUUUUN!"

It took about two seconds and then everybody darted off in different directions. Cupid let out a cocky laugh and jumped out the open window. (let me remind you she's in an old beat up beach house so its not even 2 stories high.)

"Aggggh!" an aggravated pitched yelled, raising his fist in the air. "You can't elude me forever." The feeling you create in people spreads like a mold I can't kill But don't fret dear one. If I can't contain the feelings, I'll just have to contain you." he finished with a low husky growl. But the words faded into the night with cupid long gone.

Cupid herself was running along the sandy beach line laughing her ass off "why can't they just leave me alone" she chuckled and looked at the moon. "Manny knows he's got no chance" she grinned.

About fifteen minutes later cupid wiped her eyes and started to go on her oh-so-merry way when cold hands pulled her into a hug back to chest. "you know" Jack whispered, "if you would just stop running from me you wouldn't even have to deal with him"

Cupid let out a exasperated sigh. "But I want to be free. How can I do that if I'm stuck with you, the queen of ice?"

Jack smirked and moved in front of Cupid to hold her shoulders at arm's length. He smiled at her. "Trust me, It's not like I'm gonna lock you up, although I might actually have to if you keep taking off on me. Something in Jack's eyes led Cupid to believe he was telling her the truth.

The waves thundered soothingly behind them. Cupid raised a brow. "you know" she said, " I'm afraid you'll have to catch me first" and with that she vanished in a sudden array of pink flower petals.

And all that is left to say for this chapter folks, is….IT"S ON. What will happen next? Why don't you review and tell me.


End file.
